


Flower

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: One Word Prompts [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: “Is that-” Loba started, eyes widening slightly. “Is that a psathme rose?”“I think so?” Anita answered, slightly amused. What did it matter where the flower came from? It was just a boring plant as far as she was concerned.“Those aren’t even supposed to exist anymore!” Loba exclaimed, surprising Anita as she carefully took the flower, treating it as if it were made of the most delicate of hand-crafted crystal.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: One Word Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877560
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Flower

Anita didn’t date. Well, that’s what she would always say when her fellow soldiers ribbed her for spending all her free time at the range and not at the bars with her fellow soldiers.

She didn’t date.

Now the soldier felt like maybe that had been a mistake. What were you supposed to get for the woman that had everything?

Anita sighed softly in frustration, standing outside the other legend’s door as she fiddled with the rose in her hand. It was white, looking almost pure and delicate between her calloused fingers.

She should leave.

Against all of her better judgment, Anita found herself knocking on the door.

It was quiet for several moments, no sound coming from the other side of the door to inform Anita that it’s inhabitant was even present.

She was about to leave when the door hissed open, Loba standing in the doorway, a cheeky smile on her lips. “I should’ve guessed a soldier would be right on time,” those gorgeous brown eyes fell to the flower in the other woman’s hand then.

Anita silently kicked herself. What kind of idiot would bring Loba a flower? She should’ve stuck with that emerald bracelet.

“Is that-” Loba started, eyes widening slightly. “Is that a psathme rose?”

“I think so?” Anita answered, slightly amused. What did it matter where the flower came from? It was just a boring plant as far as she was concerned.

“Those aren’t even supposed to exist anymore!” Loba exclaimed, surprising Anita as she carefully took the flower, treating it as if it were made of the most delicate of hand-crafted crystal.

_Guess that’s why it cost so much_ , Anita silently wondered, now grateful that the florist she’d visited had pushed her to buy what she had thought to be an overpriced flower. She’d have to find a way to apologize for how rude she’d been.

“Ani- Sergeant.”

“Anita’s fine,” the older legend found herself saying before she could stop it.

Loba regarded her for a moment from beneath those long lashes, Anita inwardly kicking herself. She was a hypocrite for calling everyone else out for falling for the younger legend’s eye batting when she herself found her breath stolen away by it.

Loba wasn’t all bad, sure she had flaws, but the more time Anita spent with her the more the soldier realized that there was a certain humility, honor, to the thief. She just did her best to hide it.

Out in this prowler eat prowler world Anita couldn’t blame her for it.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Anita found herself meeting Loba’s gaze, so much spoken without so much as a word. An apology, the twitch of an amused lip, reassurance.

“Would you like to come inside, Anita?”

The older legend smirked slightly as Loba stepped back and aside to give her room.

“Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
